Idiot
by kimchase
Summary: Nara Shikamaru is an idiot! Ino shouts. She had dropped so many hints but he just didn't get it. Sakura's new plan might work but why is it that Ino ends up crying? SHIKAINO ONESHOT R


**A/N: **It's a little oneshot I thought of… I hope you like

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

**IDIOT**

"Nara Shikamaru is an idiot!"

An idiot? No one called the number one strategist of Konoha an idiot. In fact he was far from it, after all his IQ was over 200. Not one person could argue that Shikamaru was a genius.

Maybe except for Ino, but she was special.

"I just don't get it! How many hints do I have to drop before he gets it through his thick head?" Ino shouted pacing in front of her bed.

On the bed was Haruno Sakura, absent-mindedly picking at the nails. She had heard this rant endlessly over the few months. That's how long it took Ino to finally realize she was in love with her childhood friend. Since then she had been subtly dropping hints, trying to coax him into confessing. He never caught on and Ino always resorted to screaming about him to Sakura. Frankly Sakura had enough but being Ino's best friend she was supportive and encouraged her as much as she can.

"He's the biggest idiot on the face of the planet! Can't he think beyond strategies and act like a normal guy for once? Shouldn't any guy want me? I mean after I wore that I think he should have been all over me!" Ino threw the said outfit on the floor. It had been a slinky number that barely covered anything. But her excuse was that they were going to the beach and that tanning required skin to be exposed. Ino had lounged on the beach waiting for him to jump her but instead he strayed away from her while all the other guys were at her beck and call.

"Well all the other guys sure liked it," Sakura said.

Ino stopped pacing and stared at Sakura, "Who cares?" she said putting her hands up in the air. "I wanted him to notice! I could care less about those other guys!" she crossed her arms over her chest.

Sakura's jaw dropped. Ino just said that she could care less about guys ogling at her figure. Wasn't that her ultimate goal in life? Gain as much male attention as she can? She had done exactly that at the beach with all the possible males drooling at her feet. Even the handsome Uchiha gave her an appreciating glance. Not to mention the Hyuuga prodigy had stared at her for a longer amount of time than he would usually have. She even had the older generation salivating.

"I just don't get it! Am I ugly? Do I look fat?" Ino asked as she examined herself in the floor-length mirror in her room.

Sakura frowned; the ever-so-sure Ino had just questioned her perfect body and pretty face. This was way more serious than she originally thought. Never had Ino been insecure, let alone about her physical appearance.

"Maybe I'm not his type… he did say he wanted a quiet humble girl, but that was eons ago! I think all guys strive for a pretty girl!" Ino started pacing again.

"Ino," Sakura said calmly, Ino stopped and looked at the pink-haired kunoichi. "Why is it that you like him so much?"

Ino let a dreamy smile on her face, "Well beside the obvious fact that he's drop dead gorgeous," she let out a little sigh here.

Sakura had to agree that the Nara boy had grown up into a heart throb. His tanned skin and dark features gave him that mysteriously handsome look. His hair was still in the ponytail and all the fangirls were pinning after taking the tie off his hair. Sakura found herself staring at him from time to time herself.

"He's also loyal, compassionate, kind when he wants to be, strong, protective, secure, cool in that disinterested way, smart, talented, sweet, noble and he's just so…" Ino paused trying to think of a word to explain what she was feeling, "I don't know how to explain it Sakura," she sighed before plopping down on the bed. "I guess I even like that he's lazy and completely inattentive. I like how he stood by me through everything and always understand the complicated things about me that even I don't get. He's always there you know? He's trustworthy." she smiled again.

"I think I get it," Sakura replied as she looked at the girl beside her. There was a warm glow about her that penetrated through. Ino was always beautiful but this was different. Sakura couldn't put her finger on it. Perhaps it was love.

Ino sighed pitifully, "I suppose he just doesn't like me," she said leaning her head on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura frowned, Ino giving up? "Ino you can't give up!" Sakura said.

Ino lifted her head and stared at Sakura in surprise.

"He's roped, I know he is. We just need to pull a little harder and you'll be in his arms before you know it!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"I don't know…" Ino said uncertainly.

Sakura stood up, "the Yamanaka Ino I know would never give up. Come on what do you say?" she asked as she extended a hand to the blonde.

Ino smiled radiantly before clasping the outstretched hand in front of her. "I say hell yeah!"

The two girls smiled at one another.

Sakura pulled Ino on her feet, "You'll have him putty in your hands by the time we finish with him," she smirked mischievously.

Ino smiled, "I wish."

"You will," Sakura said determined.

-------------------------

Shikamaru sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His hair was loose and free from his usual hair tie. He had just come out from his shower and the towel around his waist hung low, threatening to come off but he was too lazy to bother with pulling it up. He was alone in the house he might as well take advantage of that. He stretched and placed his hands clasped behind his wet head. His muscles flexed but he didn't take notice. He strolled to his room and finally the towel dropped. He didn't give it a second thought as he grabbed a fresh pair of boxers slipped them on.

Another reason for his distracted actions was that his mind was preoccupied with a certain blonde haired kunoichi. One could take a wild guess and get it right. There was only one kunoichi he ever thought about. Ino. He shook his wet hair, sending little water droplets everywhere. He pulled on a shirt and some pants before lying down on his bed.

He couldn't get his mind off her. The way she flicked her ponytail over her shoulder or the way she swayed her hips as she walked. How her hair smelled distinctively of flowers or how her eyes sparkled when she smiled. Everything about her entranced him and it was driving him crazy. He couldn't control his emotions, let alone his hormones for long. Soon he'll have her up against a wall ravishing her and he wasn't sure how she'd take that. He was clearly at the end of his rope.

The day at the beach was the last straw. The swim suit she wore, if you could call it that, drove him mad. He was still have flash backs of it and blood rushed to his nether regions. He let out a groan and covered his eyes with his hand.

He had stayed away from her as much as he could that day, because he knew even within five meter distance from her he'd be seduced out of his mind. Shikamaru could only clench his hands into tight fists as he watched Ino be crowded by a bunch of horny guys. He wanted to beat all of them up for even looking at her. Most of all he wanted to beat himself up for thinking the thought he had thought.

She was getting under his skin and irritating him even when she wasn't anywhere near him. Only one word came to mind.

Troublesome.

Shikamaru's hand twitched and he turned over on the bed, trying to think of something else. Ino was way too erotic to think of. The curve of her neck or the swell of her- no, he wasn't going to think of it! Shikamaru felt like punching something but knowing his condition right now he'd probably blow up the whole house with his chakra.

But no matter what he tried, his mind kept wandering to the beautiful Yamanaka Ino. It was inevitable that he'd fall in love with her. As Neji Hyuuga would say it, it was destiny; it was his fate to fall in love with someone as unobtainable as Ino. He didn't want to accept his fate but by now it was too late, he was in too deep to get out now.

Shikamaru was noble but he was still a guy, a guy with well-developed hormones. His self-control only lasted so long. That was also the reason why he was taking so many cold showers lately, trying to cool off his body's reactions.

The thing was Ino didn't leave him alone. She constantly came into his presence and teased him with those luscious lips of hers. She'd ask him to train with her and he'd end up staring at her as she had dirt and sweat smeared all over her. The only thought that would cross his mind then is the quickest way to rip the clothes off her body and do her right then and there. Then he'd scold himself for even thinking of_ that_ with his childhood friend.

Shikamaru was dying slowly and his urge to have Ino was growing stronger by the day. The sexual frustration he felt was beyond words. Now don't get it wrong, Shikamaru isn't horny and all he thinks of Ino isn't just a good lay.

He loves her, and he wants to hold her and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. He wants to see her smile and make her happy. He wants to protect her and keep her safe. Hell Shikamaru wanted to do everything in his power to show her how much he loved her. But the thing was he was a coward when it came down to confessing. He could already guess at her reply. Rejection. He was afraid of that but he was more afraid of losing what he had with her right now. He just couldn't give it up even if he'd only be on the sidelines watching over her.

As he was mulling over his dilemma he didn't notice the figure at his window. Suddenly something came flying in from the window right on top of him. He barely had any time to be surprised.

-------------------------

Ino gulped before she jumped from her spot on the window. She landed right on top of him just like they planned. So far so good. The queasy feeling in her stomach didn't go away as she realized that she was face to face with the love of her life. She soon became breathless as a pair of dark eyes bored into hers.

Her breath quickened and she could hear the pounding of her heart and Shikamaur's heart matched her own pace of heartbeats. Ino was pressed up against his chest and she marveled at his hard muscle underneath her. She bit her lip nervously. Neither of them spoke a single word. She racked her brain for something to say, didn't she have it all figured out? Wasn't their plan flawless? Of course they hadn't counted on her being as nervous as she was.

So the only thing that came out of her lips was, "Er… hi."

He raised an eyebrow, "Ino," he said, "what are you doing here?"

When he talked it sent vibrations from his chest to hers and somehow that was extremely sensual. His voice made her shiver with delight. With lust-filled eyes she stared at him, "because," was her answer.

He raised both eyebrows by now, "that's hardly an answer," he said.

Ino smiled, "Do I really need a reason to jump you?" she asked suddenly feeling cocky now that she could feel his groin against her thigh. She liked that she could cause him to react, and he was vulnerable.

He swallowed, "Jump me?" he asked. His mouth was dry and his brain reeled with thoughts, naughty thoughts.

"Mmmm," was all she mumbled as she fixated on arousing him. She shifted a little and brushed up against him.

His eyes closed and he let out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a growl.

She giggled.

Shikamaru opened his eyes, which were foggy and unfocused. "Ino, what are you doing?" he managed to croak out, his voice was husky and low.

Ino liked how he sounded. A teasing smirk made its way across her face, "What do you think I'm doing?" she drawled out in a seductive voice. She let her finger trail down his chest.

He became distracted easily as her finger trailed down lower and lower. Before she reached his trousers his hand came to stop hers. "Don't," was all he said and it took him all his willpower to do so. His pants were straining due to his bulge. Damn what was she doing to him?

Ino pouted, "Awww you're no fun," she said.

Shikamaru inhaled a deep breath, "Ino I can't- you have to stop," he said as he tried to get up.

Ino didn't let him go that easily, she pushed him down. Then with a mischievous twinkle in her eye she lowered her mouth.

Shikamaru's eyes widened considerably as he saw her mouth coming closer. Soon he felt her lips on his ear.

She nibbled on his ear where his earring was. She suckled it and licked it. She felt him shiver with pleasure and wondered when he was going to get it. Ino was enjoying herself never the less. She never saw Shikamaru so shaken up before and pleased her that she was the one to do it.

He couldn't hold it in, the moan carried out of his throat before he could stop it. The way she was caressing his ear with her tongue was incredible.

Ino stopped when she heard his moan. Smiling she whispered into his ear, "Do you get it now?" she asked in a breathy voice.

Shikamaru's eyes flashed and he flipped her over until he was on top. Instincts took over and Shikamaru was way in over his head. There was a slight smirk on his face, "Do you even realize what you are doing?" he asked.

Ino was breathless by his sudden movement. So powerful and manly and yet gentle when dealing with her. It made her ache for him. She licked her lips, he looked delicious. "Does it even matter?" was her answer to his question.

Shikamaru then leaned down painfully slow. He paused just before her lips, "Are you sure?" he asked, his lips brushed over hers as he spoke.

Ino let out a single, "yes."

Then he kissed her, desperately and hungrily.

He made her head spin and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her hands snaking into his hair, which was still damp. When he licked her lips and nibbled on her bottom one she gasped and he entered her. His warm tongue sent pleasure coursing through her body. Who knew he was such a good kisser? His lips ceased to stop and Ino was more than happy at that fact.

Shikamaru detached himself from her to take a much needed breath. He panted as she did. When he stared at her she smiled.

Filled with passion and affections she couldn't hold in her love anymore, she had to tell him. She just had to. "Love you," she whispered, her eyes still closed.

Shikamaru moved back in shock had she said what he thought she had said or was his mind playing tricks on him? You couldn't blame him for his doubts because she was after all the most sought out woman in all of Konoha. It was hard to believe that someone like her would ever love someone like him. He blinked confused at her.

When she didn't hear a response from him she opened her eyes, "Shikamaru?" she said her voice quivering just a little. Her bottom lip trembled as tears started to form. Was he rejecting her? Was she just a good fuck he wanted? Did he not l-love her? Her head swarmed with questions.

"Ino I-" he stammered trying to get his thoughts into words. He was so dumbfounded that he couldn't think straight.

Ino took this as a bad sign and crawled out from underneath him. She stood by the bed with her head down. She would not let him see her cry, not again. Not when she knew he didn't want her and probably never had. It was her own foolish thinking. "I get it, it's okay you don't have to say anything. I-I'll go now," she said trying to be strong.

Shikamaru got up, "No Ino what I meant-"

She cut him off and swatted his reaching hand away. "No don't." she pleaded and she ran out of the room.

Shikamaru watched stunned as he heard the pitter patter of her footsteps fade away. He ran a hand through his hair and ran after her. Why is it that he screwed up at the most important moment in his life? He could think straight in a battle field but he couldn't in front of a woman? His ran blindedly trying in vain to find a flash of blonde hair. He bumped into someone and stumbled back. He didn't fall but regained his balance.

"You jerk!" the person shouted pushing him.

He looked up surprised, only to find Haruno Sakura. "Sakura," he said.

"How can you do that to Ino? I thought you were better than that? How can you use her like that? You're a scum! You always said that Ino was an idiot for falling for a guy like Sasuke but her falling for you was the stupidest thing she ever did!" Sakura hit him over and over again as she screamed. "I can't find her anywhere and you should just leave her alone! Haven't you done enough?" Her face was red from screaming and she huffed and puffed.

Shikamaru grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little, "Damn it let me explain! I love her okay? She didn't let me finish!" he yelled angrily at her.

Sakura looked surprised, "W-what? But she was crying… and I thought-"

"Hell, that's what I said! She assumed I didn't and I never got a chance to say it!" he said annoyed.

"Then what are you doing here telling me for? Go find her!" Sakura said and she pushed him in a general direction.

Shikamaru didn't need to be told twice. He started into a sprint and frantically searched for a beautiful blonde. He went to all the usual places she'd be but she wasn't there. Being frustrated with himself he made his way on his favorite hill, where he used to watch clouds. The sun was about to set and the sky was painted orange. Then there he saw it. The reflection of gold from the sunlight. A figure sitting by the tree looking at the sun set. He knew it was Ino.

He approached her carefully, "Ino," he said in awe, not believing that he found her at last.

She stiffened before getting up and walking away.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist, "wait, hear me out," he said.

Ino tried to shake his hand off but was unsuccessful, "Let go!" she said as a fresh set of tears fell down her face.

"No." he said firmly and turned her around to face him.

She kept her head down and refused to look up, out of humiliation and shame. Her heart was broken and it'd kill her to face him now.

"Ino you have to listen to me, please," he added. When she didn't answer he took that as a sign to start talking, "You didn't let me explain, but I suppose that's just like you. Just another thing I love about you," he said lightly.

Ino froze. Did he just say that he loved her? She wasn't dreaming? Her head snapped up and she stared at him through amazed eyes, "W-what did you say?" her voice trembled with fear and hope.

He smiled softly and brought his hand up to her cheek and cupped it lovingly. Shikamaru rubbed away her tears that remained on her face with his thumb, "I said that I love you," his words were tender.

Ino burst into tears. Her heart swelled up and it felt like it was overfilling. He loved her. Nara Shikamaru just admitted that he loved her! Her as in Yamanaka Ino! Not another girl but her and only her.

"Shhh, don't cry," he said as he wiped away her tears.

Her tears didn't stop but she broke into a huge smile, "I can't" she sobbed out.

Shikamaru smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

This time the kiss was slow and gentle. It was sweet and loving. Ino's tears stopped and she held onto him for support as her knees gave out.

He pulled back from the kiss but not too far. He rested his forehead against hers and kissed her nose.

She giggled, her eyes still closed.

He looked at her for a while, "Love you," he said again.

Ino smiled, "me too," she said quietly.

He kissed her again.

And they lived happily ever after.

Well… knowing Ino there wasn't a day that didn't pass in peace but Shikamaru wouldn't have it any other way or any other girl. That was enough for them.

After all, love will conquer all.

**THE END**

**A/N:** It's my first shot at the couple! Please give me any feedback! **REVIEW!**


End file.
